The Battle of the Bulge
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding Rose and Dimitri in a human world. Dedicated to XxNoGoodDeedxX who is the one who is giving me the prompts for each story :D In no particular order or timeline :P
1. The Battle of the Bulge

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

Mr. Castellani, US Cult III teacher: ...The Battle of the Bulge was...

Gracie: That'd make a great fanfic title.

* * *

DPOV:

He stared at her, her long flowing hair swept to one side, revealing a smooth, tanned neck. She was biting her lips softly, her brows furrowed deep in though. A pen tapped her lip as she tried to think of what to write.

He clenched his fists, his thigh muscles tightening in an attempt to gain control of himself as her hand reached underneath her shirt to scratch her arm, revealing a glimpse of her cleavage, creamy white against her tanned skin. He felt himself harden, despite his efforts.

"Mr. Belikov?" The voice brought him out of his revery.

"Yes?" he looked around, trying to locate the voice.

"I have a question." Of course, the soft voice just had to come from her best friend – who was sitting next to her.

He stood up stiffly, trying to hide his bulge, but it clearly wanted to be seen as not even his casually cupped hands could keep it from twitching as he neared her.

"Yes?" he murmured, leaning close to his student.

At the same time _she_ shifted, the fan blowing her scent toward him. He gripped the desk tightly as her sweet smell threatened to break his control.

"Mr. Belikov?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he turned his attention hack to the stood, while internally snarling at his bulge to _go away._ The bulge didn't comply.

_Damn dress pants, not hiding anything,_ he cursed to himself as he helped the girl in front of him.

Just as he was nearing escape, sweet escape in the form of hiding behind his desk, _she spoke._

"Mr. Belikov, I also have a question," her wonderfully warm voice spoke, the warmest hot chocolate on the coldest winter night.

He very nearly lost the battle right then. Slowly he turned, his bulge fighting to show even as he fought to keep it back.

"Y-yes, Miss Hathaway?" his voice was slightly breathless from the sudden attack. He oh, so carefully lowered his eyes, knowing that he needed to take her one inch at a time, lest his bulge burst all over his pants. Wouldn't that be the talk of the school for weeks to come?

First the top of her head, her hair slightly frizzing in the summer heat. The fan, making its dutiful round, blew her hair back periodically, sending flashes of black-brown in his vision. Next came her forehead, smooth with a hair curling on it. Then her eyes, oh, her _eyes_. They started wars and won them on the daily basis. Deep pools of dark chocolate, they seemed to have a direct connection to his bulge, the smoldering heat within them sending surges of flames to feed the fires within.

"Could you tell me if this sentence is structured correctly?" she asked, her innocent voice reminding him of _why he must not lose the battle. _

Forced to lean close, he did his damnedest to not allow his eyes to slide over just a few inches to the scoop of her neckline, a battle quickly lost.

He took a steadying breath, reminding himself that _they were in the middle of class._

He focused his eyes onto the paper, the sentence slowly becoming clear.

_Your bulge seems very painful; would you like me to help you?_

He bit his lips harshly to keep from answering inappropriately. "Miss Hathaway," he said, voice strained. "That is a perfectly structured sentence. Please do continue."

He hobbled back to his desk, knowing that battle was long lost. He glanced at the clock. Now, if only the battle against the slow clock would hurry up...

A/N: Whilst sitting in history class, my teacher told us of the Battle of the Ardennes, aka, 'Battle of the Bulge.' A fellow fanfic author and friend of mine mentioned how this would make a great story title. I decided to take her up on her word. This is dedicated to


	2. Tongue-rolling

Disclaimer: I do not own VA :P

Mrs. Evans, bio teacher: -tongue rolling is genetic

Gracie (to me): I have this feeling that in the right hands, this would make a great fanfiction.

DPOV:

The bell thankfully rang without any more awkwardness. Dimitri watched as Rose fumbled with her bag, stalling for time, until all the students were out. Her friend, Lissa, hesitated in the doorway, but Rose waved her off.

Dimitri leaned back in his chair, continuing to watch silently as Rose strode up to the door and closed it firmly. He tossed her the keys, allowing her to lock it.

"Now, what were you saying about helping me?" Dimitri asked slyly as Rose slunk up to him.

Rose grinned heatedly. "Oh, yes. I was going to show you something I inherited. Did you know that tongue rolling is in the genes? Can you roll your tongue?" Rose demonstrated her gift by rolling her tongue, then flicking it.

Dimitri jolt slightly, as if he could feel the motion on himself. "Well, why don't you show me how good you can roll your tongue?" Dimitri asked huskily.

Rose's smile widened even more. "My pleasure," she practically purred.

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss that sent shivers all the way done to his toes. She pulled away after a moment, to his disappointment, but it didn't last long as her nimble hands began unbuttoning his pants.

"Impatient?" he gasped out.

"I, unlike you, will get in trouble if I skip another class," she replied, giving him a wry look.

Dimitri smiled down at her. "That's what late passes are for."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to his body.

His aching bulge was freed in no time. "Ready for my mad skills?" Rose asked, winking.

She didn't give him a chance to reply before her mouth plunged down on his member.

Dimitri strangled back a moan at the wondrous feeling of her warm, wet mouth.

Rose wasted no, time, immediately beginning to bob her head, whilst her tongue twisted and twirled around him.

"Roza..." he groaned out.

Rose's hands worked along the part she couldn't reach with her mouth as her tongue did wicked things to his head.

He felt her chuckle as he groaned again, a triumphant sound that sent pleasant vibrations all the way up to his heart, which pounded a rapid tattoo. He clutched her silken tresses, just to have something to hold onto for his own sanity. His other hand clutched the arm of his chair.

He was quickly losing every ounce of self control as Rose rolled her tongue so it wrapped around him and _sucked._ _Hard. _At the same time, she _swallowed, _her throat muscles squeezing him. The sensation took him completely off-guard, causing him release, ending the sweet torture much sooner than he'd wanted. Pleasure filled every corner of his body as he spilled into Rose's greedy mouth.

He collapsed back in his chair, gasping.

Rose stood up, wiping her mouth daintily on a tissue she plucked from his desk.

She walked to the door, leaving him sprawled. She stopped short of walking out the door, glancing back to meet his eyes. "Aren't genetics great?"

* * *

A/N: Once again, XxNoGoodDeedxX convinced me to write :P Isn't class great when you have a fellow writer in it? xD If I write anything else for this, it will all be one-shots. This won't be a story :P PS: The farthest I've ever gone with a guy is an open mouthed kiss. No tongue involved. How'd I do with this? (;

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX (haha thanks xD), kcripep (:D), XxNoGoodDeedxX (Glad I made you laugh xD), Guest (Answered that question xD), Mrs. Belikova, rivereq, Mitrioselove, maria03 (haha thanks xD), bboop12 (you and me both!), HazZel and CriMson (haha thanks! :D), Guest (yesh :3), SassYNoleS (I am...ish. lol), XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX (:D), aleviste (Well...more of a sexual one, this one was...), Rose-loves-Dimitri (thanks :3), xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, uchiha-senna (haha yeah xD), Do'B (Oh yeas...(;), RozaRocks (Lmao, you made me laugh hysterically with your review! xD)


End file.
